The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which accepts attachment and detachment of a toner container housing toner to be supplied to a development device of the image forming apparatus.
A technique is proposed for an image forming apparatus including a toner container. Through the technique, a toner consumption amount is calculated based on operation of a toner conveyance section which conveys toner from the toner container and a number of pixels in image data to be printed. By detecting the toner consumption amount, a state in which the toner is nearly depleted (referred to in the following as near depletion) is detected before toner depletion is detected, and time for a user to prepare a replacement toner container is ensured.